


Marvel of the Wild

by doobler



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, botw au, tags to be updated over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: A retelling of Breath of the Wild's story wherein Tony is the hero of Courage, Stephen is the hero of Wisdom, and Steve is the hero of Power





	Marvel of the Wild

_ “Do you ever think the gods are watching us from high above? Are they laughing? Crying? Will we ever know?” _

 

The first thing he registered was that he was alive. The second thing he registered was a blinding light accompanied by subtle warmth. The third thing he registered was that he wasn't alone.

It took a while to sit up, every muscle in his body aching terribly. When he finally wrenched his eyes open, the light had faded, leaving a dimness illuminated only by what eeked under a single double-wide door.

He dragged himself upwards, out of the faintly glowing basin, and tried to shake the heaviness from his head. He decided to look over his still slumbering partner who laid beside him. The other man was built sturdy, with broad shoulders and powerful arms. Soft blond hair, cut short, clung to his sandy skin. Something about the man’s presence made him feel safe.

Throwing a leg over the basin’s lip, he landed on cool stone. He realized he was nearly naked save a pair of tight fitting briefs. A small device of some sort, no bigger than his fist, sat upon the center of his chest, throwing off a faint ring of light. The room was warm somehow, chasing away any residual cold.

Puttering around the room, he felt his way to a pedestal. Something sat upon it, waiting. At his touch, it bloomed to life, throwing off a wash of soft blue light. He watched, mystified, as it chittered to him.

“The Sheikah Slate…” Tony whispered, turning the device over in his hands.

_ Sheikah Slate? Tony? _

Each name came back in a rush, filling in gaps he wasn't even aware he had. Gripping the tablet by its handle, he held it close to his chest. The device sent waves of chills through his ribs, echoing around his heart. 

With a booming groan, the chamber’s doors slid away, revealing the next room. Tony took one step towards the threshold before a ripple shattered through his head.

_ Steve. How could he forget Steve? _

“Steve? Buddy?” Tony made his way back to the basin, panic settling in his chest. “You awake there, champ?”

Slowly, gradually, the other man woke up. He dragged a broad hand down his face, groaning softly. With Tony's arm around his shoulders, he worked his way upright, one foot propped on the floor.

“Where… Where am I?” He rumbled, watching Tony carefully.

“I dunno. I… Can't remember anything.”

Steve eyed him up and down before inhaling sharply. He reached out, closing his hands around Tony’s biceps.

“ _ Tony. _ ” He breathed, eyes wide.

“Yeah, it's me, I'm here,” The smaller man beamed, reaching up to cup Steve’s cheek. “Let's go see what the fuck is going on.”

Together, they stumbled out of the chamber into the adjoining room. It looked old but surprisingly clean, the assorted boxes seemingly dilapidated with time but very little dust actually clinging to any surface. Sat to one side were a few wooden chests, unlocked but closed. When the duo peered inside, they found clothes, folded neatly, awaiting to be worn. By pure instinct, Steve went for the heavier armor, a leather cuirass with a canvas tunic, thick breeches, and thicker footwear. Tony opted for the lighter gear, thin but with greater mobility, with a matching hood and taller boots. They also found multiple bags, each with deep pockets made from study material. They'd be necessary for foraging of any kind.

Once they were dressed, they made their way forward. Another pedestal sat waiting. Tony lifted the Slate, pressing it against the glowing blue runes. It chimed, bright and cheerful.

“ **Authenticating… Sheikah Slate confirmed.** ”

The door once again grumbled and groaned, collapsing with a mighty shake. The pair worked together, moving up the stairs and mounting a short wall before stepping out into open air.

It was beautiful. There was green as far as the eye could see with clear blue skies above and rolling plains below. Directly in front of them, miles away, was a massive volcano. At their feet, a quaint little forest, bursting with wildlife. Lakes and mountains and settlements sprawled across the land, all vibrant and bright and familiar.

_ Hyrule. _

The name danced its way through Tony’s subconscious.

_ No. Home. _

 

_ “I hope one day we find ourselves overwhelmed with how far we've come. That'd be a nice shock, don't you think?” _

 

While Steve scavenged, Tony researched. He thumbed through the Slate’s many pages of information but came up with next to nothing. Its basic map was blank, the pictograph roll empty, and every possible accessory upgrade was wiped. While he couldn't remember specifics, Tony knew the device was lacking.

“It's been cleared somehow,” He scowled, leaning against a tree with the device rolling between his hands. “I'm not sure why but…”

“What do you think that means?” Steve replied, tucking yet another mushroom into his bag. “Did someone break it?”

“I don't think it's broken…”

Tony inhaled sharply, clenching his teeth. While the Slate’s display was bare bones, it still gave some basic aid. It boasted weather patterns, nearby audio frequencies, the date.

_ The date. _

Like concrete seeping through hollow pores, another memory came flooding back.

“We've been down for a long time, pal,” Tony grimaced, his features ashen, his mouth a deep slash across his face. “Nearly 100 years.”

“ _ 100 years? _ ” Steve echoed, nearly dropping one of his mushrooms. “Is that why we can't remember much?”

“Probably?”

The pair went silent. A heavy swirling weight settled in their guts, thick and cloying. Steve perked up quickly, however, moving to snatch a few apples from a nearby tree. He tossed one to Tony, beaming when he caught it.

“We’ve got a destination, then,” He grinned, offering the smaller man his hand. “Recover our memories. Explore. Learn. Become whole again.”

“Sounds like a damn good plan to me,” Tony mirrored his shining optimism, jumping to his feet. “Let's get moving!”

 

_ “I used to think this was everything but it isn't. There's so much out there that we haven't even seen. I want to see it. Someday.” _

 

In no time at all, they were making progress. Armed with a rusted old broadsword, Steve cut down a few skittering beasts and nicked their supplies. He found himself entirely steered by something deep within, something that sat nestled in the marrow of his bones. He lunged, parried, slashed, sliced, stabbed, each ribbon of movement fluid and natural. A sword felt like home in hands, the hilt tucked perfectly in the cradle of his palm.

“D’you think we’ll find anyone out here?” Tony spoke up, watching with wide eyes as Steve cut down yet another little goblin. “I mean. I would think so but with these little fuckers wreaking havoc, I find it hard to believe someone would choose to be here.”

“I've seen abandoned campfires all around, with cooking pots and spits,” Steve buried his blade in the dirt, wrapping his knuckles with a ragged strip of fabric. “Seems a little too complex for some monsters to create. Plus, there's smoke to the east that's thicker than the other plumes we've seen so far. I'm guessing it's either a monster encampment or a civilian.”

Tony whistled, low and melodic. He turned, trying to find the smoke signals in question, eager to hide the rosy flush across his cheeks. He squinted against the sunlight, clicking his tongue loudly.

“I guess we gotta investigate, eh?”

They traipsed across the plains, admiring the thick forest behind and the rather romantic looking ruins before them. Tony wanted to explore them, fascinated by the remains of some giant structure left to collect moss and sand, but knew they'd have time later. 

Weaving between the trees, they soon spotted a cabin in the distance, kicking up whorls of thick smoke.

They made a beeline for the door. Sadly, when they peered inside, they found it empty, save some sparse furniture and scraps of food.

“Well. Shit,” Tony groaned, leaning against the door frame. “Maybe we are alone.”

Steve traced his hand against the hand made table, dragging his gaze around the single room. The cabin was old but in good condition, the bed made, the food fresh, signs of life bright and apparent. Someone lived here. They just weren't present.

“They’ll be back at some point,” Steve corrected, swallowing thickly. “For now, we should continue to look around. There are some… Strange things I saw that I think we should take a peek at.”

Tony nodded stiffly. Always the optimistic leader, Steve was. He shook his head as a memory, faint and dull, tried to surface. It spluttered out entirely before he could summon it forward.

 

_ “Do that again? I love the way you smile.” _

 

There were more ruins than the pair had seen before, maze-like but surprisingly solid. Steve ran his hand down the ashen stones, fingers catching on their uneven texture. It stirred something in his chest, something he just couldn't place.

“You feel it too, huh?”

He looked up to find Tony right beside him. He looked serious, jaw set, brow lowered. Fingers, thick and strong with calluses and scars, traced the masonry, cataloguing every bump and seam.

“There's more,” Tony continued. “We're missing so much but…”

“The best we can do is keep looking around,” Steve urged, clenching his fists. “Maybe we’ll find something.”

Tony nodded and they continued.

They rounded the corner, disappointed to find a dead end. One wall lead back into the field but the other was entirely cut off, blocked by a mass of rocks. Steve followed the wall, searching for any gaps or ledges.

“There's something on the other side,” He said, gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll give you a boost.”

He interlaced his fingers, holding out his palms for Tony’s foot. Just as he was about to heft him over the wall, something moved.

A wave of sound, low and ominous, washed over them. The massive lump of rock and stone shifted, twisting and groaning like an animal roused from slumber. Sheer horror settled in the hearts of both men. The figure twisted around, the intricate markings that lined its form bursting to life with a startling dark blue glow. It spun and whirled until it saw the pair.

One eye snapped open.

Tony wasn't sure if his scream was out loud or in his head. He scrambled up the wall, leaning over the lip to help Steve up. The mass let out a high-pitched whine, every line of blue shifting to a startling bright red. It screeched, it's single gaze burning into them. A circle of light, like a blinding target, painted itself in the dead center of Steve’s chest.

A beeping sound began to play. Faster and faster and faster.

Tony wanted to speak but absolute terror robbed him of his voice. He pulled on Steve’s wrist, eager to haul him up and over the wall. The noise was growing, faster, louder, higher. Fear punched a hole in Steve’s gut. He reached up, pushing Tony over the edge, toppling the smaller man onto the other side. He ran parallel to the wall, ducking behind the remains of an archway.

The creature fired.

The power was unimaginable, a booming explosion of fire and smoke and sound. Steve felt the air rush out of his lungs, the shockwave pushing him onto the ground. The stones stayed however and he was unharmed.

“Tony?!” He called, rising into a crouch but still wholly obscured. “Tony, are you okay?!”

“I'm fine!” Tony called after a moment.

He clambered up the wall, managing to throw a single leg over the ledge when that mark of death closed its sights right in the center of his forehead. Tony yelped, releasing his grip to fall to the grass with a soft thump.

Steve watched. He waited.

When it went silent, the air frozen, stagnant, the beast went quiet. It glowed a faint blue, its movements slowing as it shifted around. It'd lost interest. Finally, the light went dark and it settled.

Steve held his breath. He very slowly crawled through the grass, rounding another corner. The ruins fanned out, giving way to open plains. He inhaled, the air shuddering around in his lungs. Gradually moving to his feet, and then upright, Steve clinked the hilt of his sword against the stone. He glanced up and Tony was there, watching him.

“I can see another,” Steve hissed, holding a finger up to his lips. “Stay quiet. Move slow.”

Tony nodded. He eased one leg over the wall, followed by the next. With both hands curled over the lip, he managed to clamber over, hitting the grass with very little sound. The pair crept around, eyes never leaving the second creature of the damned. It didn't seem awake but they weren't about to take their chances.

It took some time but they managed to work their way around, ducking behind the cover of another crumbled archway. From here, they could see the rest of Hyrule sprawled out before them, even closer than before. Wherever they were was high up, overlooking the field below like a massive stony soldier. 

Tony tiptoed to the edge, crawling over sparse rubble to get a better look. There was a sheer drop off that met the dirt some hundreds of feet below. Even if they found someway to climb down the cliff, there was a mighty chance of falling and therefore an undeniable chance of death. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. There had to be another way.

 

_ “Shh. It's okay. I'm here. I promise.” _

 

“What the fuck is that?”

Steve followed the line of Tony’s pointed finger. They'd made their way past the ruins and those monsters--  _ Guardians _ as Tony recalled-- and now found themselves wandering again. It was rigorous work, batting away the occasional chittering gremlin while scavenging and walking, but there was a nice little thrill that kept the pair upbeat. Steve was able to hoard the weapons those goblins dropped and Tony held close a crude bow. The curved wood felt familiar, each notched arrow singing a tune like a childhood lullaby.

“It's a pile of rocks?” Steve replied, cocking his head to the side.

“No, it's-- that's definitely  _ something _ .”

They made their way around, scrambling over rocks and dirt, into the nook between two huge boulders. The structure inside had a pedestal that glowed a faint orange. It looked exactly like the ones from the room they'd awoken in.

“It's another one of these,” Tony thought aloud. He unholstered the Slate from his hip and held it by the handle. “Maybe we should--”

“Tony wait--”

The Slate snapped perfectly into the plate, turning and clicking in with a mechanized whirr. Steve reached out, clenching the fabric at Tony’s elbow.

“ **Sheikah Tower activated.** **Please watch for falling rocks.** ”

Steve lurched forward, winding his arms around Tony’s waist. The ground grumbled and groaned. In an explosion of rock and a cloud of dirt, the boulders were shot up and away. The pair was helpless as the structure beneath them rocketed towards the sky. It rose and rose and rose until it stood some thousands of feet in the air. Around them, all across the entire kingdom, identical towers broke through the earth and climbed, connecting the continent in an array of shining obelisks.

Finally, it stopped, and everything was once again peaceful.

“ **Distilling local information…”**

Steve picked himself up from the floor, watching as the mechanism tinkled and chimed. A drop of something blue and iridescent trickled onto the Slate, rousing it from sleep. He watched as Tony crawled over, dragging himself up the pedestal for a look.

“ **Regional map extracted.** ”

“Oh wow!” Tony gasped, his eyes alight. “It's a topographical map!”

He tilted the display towards Steve, showing off the new addition. It was indeed a map that showed not only a piece of the world around them but their exact location as well. Tony turned in place, watching as the little yellow arrow turned with him too.

“There must be some sort of communication between this tower, the Slate, and the crust beneath us,” Tony rambled. His lips were stuck in a permanent grin, his entire disposition nearly blinding in its sunniness. “It's able to track our exact movements in direct correlation with the signal the Slate gives off! The technology here is so advanced, I just. It's so.  _ Wow! _ ”

Steve chuckled. His gaze was pulled to the horizon behind them, however, and a soft gasp ripped itself from his lungs.

“Tony. Tony, look.”

The smaller man turned and all the excitement was quickly forgotten.

In the distance was a mighty castle, one with many tall pointed towers and a deeply set moat around it.  _ Hyrule Castle _ . The name arose in their memory, breaching the waters of their inner subconscious. What was startling, however, was the ring of massive pillars around it, accompanied by some heinous swirling miasma that stalked its every border. The image sent a piercing shot of dread through their hearts, making them shudder. It undulated and twisted and writhed, a dusky mass of darkness and malice.

“ _ The Calamity _ ,” Steve spoke without thinking. “That. It's. It has to be.”

“I know that name,” Tony replied through gritted teeth. “But I don't fucking know why.”

Steve laid a hand on his shoulder, inhaling slowly. After a moment, he pulled Tony close, their sides pressed tightly together. Even through the layers of clothing, they were fully aware of the other man’s softly radiating body heat. Tony lifted his own hand, winding it around the slimness of Steve’s waist.

“I think it's time we got some answers.”

 

_ “I'm scared, I’ll admit it. But we're the Chosen Ones. Fear has no strength over us. Not now, not ever.” _

 

It took a while to slowly slide down the Tower’s every platform. With the power of teamwork, alternating between who hopped down and who assisted, made the process go much faster. The moment they hit the ground, a voice cut the air.

“Ho!”

The pair twisted around, watching as  _ something _ flitted through the air, landing beside them with a nearly silent thud. It was a man with swooping silvery hair and cutting green eyes. His chest was puffed out, his chin raised to looked down at the duo. He folded the contraption away, something made of sturdy wood and cloth, and regarded them with something akin to smug disappointment.

“It took you two long enough,” He sneered, his voice dark and low. “I see you've awakened this tower and the many others across the countryside.”

Steve and Tony glanced at one another, wholly unsure of what to say. Before they could even speak, the old man cut them off.

“Did you see or hear anything odd while up there? Anything that caught your attention?”

“Well that's--” Tony started, only to stop when a gentle hand settled at his spine.

“A good question,” Steve supplied. Though he sounded polite, there was a glint of danger in his eyes. “We saw the  _ Calamity _ but not much else. Is there something we missed?”

“Surprisingly, no, you have not,” The strange man rattled his lantern, turning to face the castle. “That  _ Calamity  _ has been festering for one hundred years, unchecked. It holds domain over the castle and soon, unless something is done, it will take over the entire country, and then the world.”

While his body still stood pointing outward, the man managed to glance at them sideways, eyes like sharpened daggers.

“Despite the danger, do you two intend on making your way there?”

“Perhaps,” Steve squared his shoulders, very subtly pulling Tony closer. “Do you intend on stopping us?”

The old man grinned, though the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes. Heaving a sigh, he rattled his lantern again, staring into the dirt.

“This plateau is entirely isolated from the rest of the country,” He said. “If you were to try and make your way down as is, you would most assuredly die. The only way down would be with a paraglider such as mine.”

“Well if you want us to go after this  _ Calamity _ , I feel like a kind donation is in order.” Tony chimed in, one brow cocked.

“Nothing in life is free, child,” The old man replied, snapping his gaze back upwards. “If you can fetch a bit of… Treasure for me, I might be willing to make an honest trade.”

He started walking and the pair followed, cresting a small hill to peer across the field. The old man gestured forward with his lantern. There, sat across a deep pond, was a small structure. It had the same sort of architecture as the Tower, seemingly made of dark stone and accented with softly glowing orange fixtures.

“The moment you two activated the Tower,  _ that _ seemed to awaken as well,” The man looked much like a snake, ready to strike and devour his meal. “I would think something so mysterious would house a mighty fine treasure indeed, don't you agree?”

“You want us to fetch shit for you?” Tony scowled, one hand propped up on a slim hip. 

“A trade,” He corrected. “Eye for an eye, as nature sees it fit.”

Tony went to open his mouth, one finger raised, brows knit tight together. Steve stopped him, leaning in between the pair.

“If we get this treasure, you swear you'll give us that glider?”

The old man merely smirked, shoulders broad, head tilted upwards, eyes only two beady slits. Huffing through his nose, Steve wound his fingers around Tony's wrist and led the man forward, off towards the mysterious structure.

 

_ “He's pitiful and crass and I hate his fucking guts. He knows nothing but I'm open to everything. One day, he’ll regret his words, but it’ll be too late.” _

 

_ “ _ I hope this treasure is a big ass sword so we can impale that bastard.”

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. He glanced to the west, eyeing the slowly sinking sun. He wasn't sure what horrors awaited them come nightfall but he was eager to finish this quest before he could find out. Just behind him, Tony continued his tirade.

“-- _ nothing in life is free _ , what an absolute cock! I'm sure he's the type to spit on the homeless and thinks orphanages are a waste of real estate.  _ Fuck! _ I bet his father never hugged him and he kicks dogs. What a--”

“Tony.”

The smaller man halted suddenly, electric blue eyes wide. Steve couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips. The sound brought a rosy flush across Tony's cheeks, his fists clenching at his sides.

“If he winds up being hostile,” Steve tilted his head downwards, gesturing to the sword in his hand and the bow in Tony’s. “I promise you can have the first shot.”

He perked up, giving Steve a coy grin.

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, Tony hopped up on the structure’s platform. The door was sealed up tight. He pressed the device against the pedestal, a thrum of excitement rippling through his gut.

“ **Sheikah Slate confirmed. Travel Gate registered to map. Access granted.”**

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as the door slid open, slats of stone pulling back and smoothly tucking away. He peered into the exposed chamber, nearly vibrating with delight.

“Be careful,” Steve warned, slowly joining him inside the alcove. “So far, this technology has been… Surprising at the very least.”

As soon as they both stood in the center of platform, it jerked downward, slowly dropping lower and lower. They watched as dark stone slid by, briefly trapped in inky black, until the shaft opened into a room. Steve kept his arm around Tony’s waist as they came to a stop. 

Despite the structure’s weathered appearance outside, the interior was pristine. Large sandy tile lined the floors, leading to dark colored walls with glowing  fixtures. Everything was bathed in a soft blue light, dust catching the beams to sparkle in the air. Steve watched with a certain wariness while Tony explored the room, moving around like a child in a candy shop.

“Wow! Look at these lights! No fire, no flint-- they're made out of some sort of material that glows entirely by nature! The air is so fresh and crisp but we're underground, right? How can that be?! And where's all this excess light coming from? Are there any living creatures down here? Could there be?”

Just then, a voice came from nowhere and everywhere, deep and commanding but filled with an undeniable gentleness.

“ **To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial.** ”

_ Shrine. _

_ Trial. _

_ Goddess Hylia. _

Tony staggered, bracing one hand on the wall. Behind him, Steve clenched his teeth, burying his hands in his hair.

_ Eyes like a snake’s, silvery-green, sharp and proud. Softened by affection, full of life. Hands that shook, lips that kissed, a wicked grin and a gentle voice. _

As quickly as it surfaced, the memory faded. Tony released the breath he was holding and Steve shuddered, chills racing down his spine. They made eye contact, something unspoken flowing between them.

“Alright, enough of that,” Tony broke the silence, striding his way to the pedestal at one corner of the room. “Keep moving forward.”

He clicked the Slate into place, much like he did in the Tower before, and watched as it rotated and settled in its rightful spot.

“ **Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune…** ”

The protrusion from the ceiling glowed and glimmered before releasing a drop of  _ something _ . It was absorbed by the Slate, switching on automatically.

“ **Rune extracted.** ”

Tony sniffled as the Slate extended. He picked it back up, squinting at the screen.

“ _ Magnesis. Manipulate metallic objects using magnetism. _ Blah, blah, blah, magic shit, advanced technology--  _ can be lifted up and moved freely _ , what the fuck is this, witchcraft?”

“... You're questioning everything just now?” Steve piped up, peeking over his shoulder.

Clearing his throat with a haughty frown, Tony toggled the Slate's new upgrade. The device glowed a bright red as a cursor appeared on the screen. He settled it on the massive metallic sheet on the floor and pressed on the console’s single button. Immediately, the phantom image of a magnet manifested upon the Slate and the sheet shifted. Tony let out a manic giggle. He lifted the Slate, watching as the sheet followed, rising high in the air. It moved with ease, no inclination of its weight burdening him in anyway. Dragging it to the side, Tony pressed the button again and everything vanished. The sheet dropped to the floor with a booming thud, making the pair stagger.

“Holy  _ shit _ !” Tony squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “That was  _ incredible _ !”

“Oh gods,” Steve breathed. His eyes were wide, both in awe and terror. “We should probably exercise at least a bit of caution--”

“Yeah, yeah, you and your moral superiority,” Tony grinned. “Don't worry, I’ll try very hard to be as safe as I can.”

“That's. Not entirely comforting.”

“C'mon!” Tony clicked the Slate back into place on his hip, eagerly dashing to the ladder propped up against the now partially exposed lower level. “There's more to explore!”

Steve rubbed at his temples, licking his lower lip.

“If something doesn't actively kill us, I'm sure you’ll make up for it.”

 

_ “Isn’t it amazing? Here-- let's take it for a test run! Oh, I'm so excited!” _

 

It didn't take them long to complete the trial, easily making headway with the Slate’s new upgrade. Even the miniature Guardian that stood in their path was a paltry obstacle, smashed with a large metal crate until it burst.

Making their way across stone tile, they came to a platform at the Shrine’s center. Sat upon it was some sort of being, perfectly mummified and unnaturally still. Yet, for as long as they stared, neither man felt truly disturbed. There was something familiar about the figure, like they'd seen it before, a long long time ago.

“ **You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero,** ” The being's voice echoed around in their heads. “ **I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganos. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you…”**

The pair watched as a ball of energy, dark and swirling, materialized from the monk’s chest. It floated gently, undulating, shrouded in waves of smoke. It stopped before them and vaporized, streams of glowing fibers drifting through the air. Half seeped its glimmering tendrils into Steve’s chest. The other half mirrored the motion, sinking into Tony as well. They cringed but no pain ever came, just the faintest sense of weight descending upon their hearts.

“ **Please accept this Spirit Orb. May the Goddess smile upon you.** ”

Like petals on a breeze, the monk faded away, breaking down into shimmering dust before it was whisked off entirely. The pair stared at the empty space. After a moment, Tony cleared his throat.

“I guess… We leave now?”

 

_ “Prayer does nothing. Hard work. Study. Practice. That's what creates results. I refuse to rely solely on something that's abandoned us. I depend on me and myself alone.” _

 

When Steve and Tony returned to the surface, the old man was already waiting for them, assessing his own nails like he had all the time in the world. He gave them both a sideways glance, not looking even remotely impressed.

“I see you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb.” He spoke up.

“How did you know?” Steve replied.

“We got your fucking treasure,” Tony cut in, stepping between them. “Give us what you promised.”

“Isn't it interesting?” The old man didn't seem to even hear them, cocking one brow as he rattled his lantern. “The Tower, the Shrine, both activated by that Slate on your hip there. Such technology has existed for decades, maybe even centuries. It's a marvel it still functions.”

His gaze grew hard, jaw set, shoulders tense.

“There are three other Shrines on this plateau. Fetch their Spirit Orbs and I shall give you that which you seek.”

“Where are these Shri--”

“Hold on, I call bullshit!” Tony clenched his fists, eyes blazing. “You said you'd give us the fucking paraglider after we got  _ a bit of treasure _ for you! We got it! Now you owe us your end of the bargain!”

With a truly frustrating level of calm, the old man clasped both hands around the grip of his lantern. He turned in place, pointed east, and began walking.

“The sun sets in less than an hour,” He called over his shoulder. “I suggest you make camp and continue your quest in the morning.”

Tony moved like a cat priming to pounce. Steve caught his arm, his hold firm and unmoving. He held him back, though feelings of anger swirled in his gut as well.

“He's right,” Steve soothed, rubbing gentle circles into Tony's bicep. “We should make camp. We haven't eaten and we need our rest. We’ll continue in the morning.”

Tony turned to him, breathing hard. They held each other’s gaze, lightning and heather, before Tony wrenched his hand free. He plucked up his bow, setting off for the pond a few feet away. Steve watched as he crouched at the water’s edge, his body stiff as a rod. After a couple moments, he notched an arrow, took aim, and fired. The bolt perfectly pierced the skull of a single fish, killing it instantly. Tony leaned across the water’s surface, easily snatching up his prize with a grip around the arrow’s shaft. He procured another arrow and waited.

Sighing through his nose, Steve set off in the opposite direction and began to gather supplies.

 

_ “Are you two fighting again? I swear, if I weren't here, there'd be a lot more than just a broken vase. Alright, c’mon! Time to kiss and make up!” _

 

Steve watched the fire, poking at the bundle of wood with a long stick. Tony was across from him, laying on his back, holding up the Sheikah Slate with both hands. Despite it being so dark, the moon provided a soft source of light. The air wasn't too cold but given what monsters roamed in the day time, it felt more like a precaution than a need for heat.

They'd eaten their fill of roasted bass, mushrooms, and apples. The plateau provided a good amount of resources, surprisingly untouched by the evil that lurked nearby. Steve sighed hard through his nose, digging his heels into the dirt.

“I'm… Sorry.” He finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

Tony glanced at him, offering a sideways sort of glare, before returning to the Slate.

“I know that old man is… Shifty, but he's the only other living person we've met so far  _ and  _ he has the key to get out of here,” Steve prodded the fire emphatically, rose petal lips turned down into a frown. “There are too many holes in our memories to try and wing it alone. I just--”

“I get it, Steve.”

Tony turned his head. A subtle sort of sadness lingered on his face. 

“You're right. You're always right,” He chuckled. “The best thing we can do now is… See what we can get from this bastard and hope that takes us forward. I was letting my emotions get the best of me-- he just. Something about him makes me so fucking  _ angry _ .”

“You're not alone,” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. “He gives me the same sort of feeling, I've just been… Trying to smother it the best I can.”

“Mm. Such a soldier.”

Steve huffed a laugh and the pair shared a smile. A warmth seemed to permeate the longer they held each other’s gaze. Steve went to open his mouth, the words stuck in his throat, when Tony’s grip faltered. The Slate slipped from his hands, smacking him square in the face.

“Tony! Are you okay?!”

Steve scrambled over. He lifted the device, checking his companion for any bruising or injury. Tony simply laughed, high and squeaky.

“I'm fine!” He giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Steve gingerly laid down the Slate, watching Tony with a smile on his face. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his lips drawn upwards. Without thinking, he stroked his fingertips down the curve of Tony's cheek, tracing the line of his jaw, dragging blunt nails through the roughness of his goatee. Tony shuddered, blue eyes lidded. His posture was relaxed, his breathing deep and even.

Steve leaned down and their lips met.

It was soft at first, a slow slide of skin, one hand on either man’s cheek. Tony’s breath hitched and everything fell apart.

Everything deepened, lips slotting together, parting to the hot intrusion of tongues. Tony worked his mouth open, leaning his whole body into in, reaching up to grab a fistful of Steve’s cuirass. When their mouths disconnected between every kiss, the air was filled with the sounds of desperate moaning, wet and hot and eager. Steve buried his hands in Tony's hair, tugging gently on deep chestnut locks, pulling them closer together.

A twig snapped and the moment was utterly shattered.

Steve wrenched himself away, snatching up his sword in the blink of an eye. Slowly, the culprit strutted into the fire’s ring of light.

“It's… A pigeon.”

Tony swallowed thickly, panic rising in his chest. He turned over, his back to the fire, and curled up around the Slate.

“Well uh, good night!” He spoke a little loudly, trying too hard to fake being asleep.

Steve watched him, something twisting around in his gut, hot and acidic. He sniffled before reclaiming his spot as night watchman, opening his ears to the symphony of nature around them.

 

_ “Please. Stay. Just for tonight.” _

 

The sun rose, painting the sky with tawny fingers. Streaks of gold, peach, and raspberry streamed above the world, dancing a waltz with deep plum clouds. Steve woke up, his internal clock snapping him to full consciousness in mere moments.

_ Such a soldier. _

Images of sparkling armor and ceremonial shrouds filled his mind. The smell of freshly tanned hide. A sword, thick and heavy, easily held within his grip. Bowing at someone’s heels, head lowered out of respect, eyes downcast.

Steve shuddered. The pieces were falling into place but painfully slow.

He looked up. Tony was still fast asleep, his jaw slack, a thin trail of drool curling down his lower lip. Somehow, in the night, they'd moved towards each other. Their hands were intertwined, warm and familiar.

Shuffling upright, Steve began to pack up.

 

“So remember when were attacked by that fucking  _ Guardian _ and you threw me over a wall? I'm pretty sure another Shrine is there.”

Tony seemed upbeat with a pep in his step that quickened his pace. He held up the Slate, watching it glow. With a few taps, he marked their destination and lead the way.

“If we take it nice and easy, I'm sure we’ll get there safely. Without exploding.”

“You seem really chipper today,” Steve beamed, falling into stride beside his companion. “Good dreams?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Tony replied. His tone was odd but his cheeks flushed a single shade redder.

They continued in silence, stopping every so often to forage for materials or admire the landscape around them. The gremlins they'd slain the day before didn't return so the walk was entirely stress free. Tony artfully loosed an arrow straight through a waddling pigeon, his face bright at the prospect of another good meal. That feeling returned within Steve. It was like a burning iron against his chest, searing a hole directly above his heart.

“Alright, here we are!” 

Laid out before them were the ruins from earlier with their cruel autonomous sentries. Armed with experience, the duo silently snuck their way around, bolting for the wall when the telltale shaking of stone rumbled through the air. Steve easily tossed Tony over, not even waiting for an affirmation before he scrambled up as well. They sat on the grass on the other side, a bit discombobulated, and took a moment to catch their breath.

“If we find more of those fucking things around here,” Tony grumbled, standing slowly. “I'm gonna strangle that old bastard.”

“What does he have to do with it?” Steve quirked his brow, taking Tony’s hand to help him up.

“Nothing. I just need an excuse.”

Steve snorted a laugh, following him to the Shrine. It eased open at the Slate’s touch and, yet again, they sunk deep below the earth to face the next trial.

 

_ “You two are gonna get me in so much trouble.” _

 

When the pair broke the surface, rising back up from the trial, there was quiet constant ringing in their ears. They opted to ignore it, once again clambering over dilapidated walls and silently creeping around  _ Guardians  _ to make their way to the next Shrine. Steve found it first, pointing well over the horizon and thousands of feet up a sheer cliff. It was hard work to hike across the Plateau and scale such a steep climb but, ever dedicated, they made it work. By the time they reached the peak, sunset was stretching its sleepy fingers through the sky. They decided the best course of action was to sleep and rise early before attempting their third trial.

“D’you want more food?” Steve broke the quiet, cobalt eyes softened by the light of fire.

“Hm? Oh. No. Thanks.” Tony waved him off politely. His legs were folded and pulled tight against his chest, arms wrapped around his knees.

“...Are you okay? You've been acting kinda off since the last Shrine.”

Tony heaved a sigh. He ran one hand through his shock of hair, massaging the slight dip of one temple. When he fixed Steve with a distant stare, he looked exhausted, more so than he ever had since waking up.

“I keep… Seeing someone. Remembering someone. But it's not. I can't.”

“You can't quite place them.”

“Yes!” Tony threw his arms up, still frustrated but looking a bit relieved. “Have you been seeing them too?!”

“Blue, right? Lotta blue,” Steve poked the fire with the end of a stick. The air still smelled like roasted bird and wild greens. “Shaky hands-- like an old man but not an old man--”

“--yes! Those hands!”

“Do you bow to them? The person.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled and a radiant smile broke across his face.

“Yeah. I do.”

He worked his way around their little camp until he and Steve sat close together. Unlike the night before, there was no awkwardness, no tension. Tony leaned his weight against Steve’s shoulder and they basked in each other’s warmth. After a moment, Steve wound one arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him in even closer.

“We're more than just friends,” Tony spoke up after a moment, transfixed by golden flames. “I know that. I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't know when. I just. I know we mean  _ more  _ to each other.”

“And so does this mystery person,” Steve nodded, sighing from deep within his chest. “It feels like more than just a memory is missing.”

“Yeah. You. You're right.”

Steve smiled, warm as a summer day. He dipped his chin, dropping a tender kiss against Tony's forehead. The smaller man huffed a laugh, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“I have a feeling we've got a long journey ahead of us.”

 

_ “... I love you, too.” _

 

The sun rose yet again and the pair hit the ground running. Even faster than before, they completed the trial, celebrating with wide grins and laughter as yet another sacred rune was added to the tablet.

“We'll be unstoppable by the time we finish these!” Tony beamed, fiddling with the device as they walked.

“Slow down just a bit,” Steve chided. “The next Shrine looks like it's a bit more treacherous to reach. We aren't out of the clear just yet.”

The path, just as he'd said, was a bit rougher now, covered in a thick blanket of snow and littered with more chittering little beasts. Tony's aim improved with every shot, a single flaming arrowing arching through the sky to light fire to an encampment. It went up with a booming explosion, crimson flames melting away a ring of snow. Steve tried to hold onto as many weapons as he could find, keeping close every sword and hammer he could reach. Tony preferred the spears and polearms, his style leaning more towards distance and speed.

“This also feels kinda familiar, right?” Tony huffed, dragging himself uphill through the snow. “Hunting down these Shrines, investigating, learning. It's like we've done this all before!”

“That's a bit more fuzzy for me but I'll take your word for it.” Steve replied with an easy smile. 

Finally, after at least a couple hours of hiking, they reached the final Shrine. It stood high and mighty above the rest of the Great Plateau, proving the perfect vantage point to map their progress. In every direction around them, Hyrule was laid bare. There were sandy crags at their back, hints of lush rainforests to their right, far off snow-capped mountains to their left, and the gently rolling foothills of Hyrule field out before them. They both felt a twinge of melancholy pinch at their hearts.

“Home,” Steve spoke softly. “And Hyrule Castle…”

“Ganos really tore it to shit, huh?” Tony's smile was melancholy. “Looks like I've got a new project on my hands.”

_ “You and your projects! If you just focused for five minutes, you could make something beneficial instead! I don't think our men need rocket-powered flying suits of armor, yeah?” _

“Hopefully…” Tony shook his head, trying to fight back the memory. “We can get more answers too.”

Steve took the Slate, slotting it into the Shrine's apparatus. The ground shook as heavy stone slid away, revealing once more the small shaft inside. He handed back the device, closing both hands around Tony's.

“We get this last Orb,” His warm blue eyes were hard as steel. “We confront the old man. Either he gives us what we want, and possibly some answers, or we take care of him and move on. Deal?”

Tony nodded once, his jaw set, and they shook on it. Reattaching the Slate to its holster, Tony shouldered his way into the Shrine, waiting for Steve to join him.

“Let’s get this done.”

 

_ “You must always have each other's backs. Always. Keep each other safe. No matter what.” _

 

It was still utterly cold when the pair exited the Shrine. Standing there in icy silence was the old man, his gaze drawn to Hyrule Castle on the horizon.

“I see you've acquired all four Spirit Orbs here on the Plateau,” He mused aloud. “Impressive. Then again, my expectations of you both were never that high.”

Tony moved like feral wolf, barely caught in time across the chest by Steve's sturdy arms. The old man scoffed, tapping the staff of his lantern against the snowy earth.

“That means… It is finally time. Finally time for me to tell you both everything.”

The pair quit squabbling, going still as stone.

“Between the four Shrines of this Plateau, in the heart of their intersection, is where we meet,” He instructed, his voice firm and commanding. “I shall wait for you there.”

The air around him grew warm. Ethereal flames, blue and green and white, began to coalesce and float around him. His expression for the first time was almost serene, quaint little crow's feet collecting at the corners of his eyes. His body began to fade like the dwindling dawn.

“Don't keep me waiting.”

With that, he vanished, leaving barely a void in the snow where he'd once stood.

“What,” Tony barked. “The fuck?!”

 

_ “... It's time.” _

 

The Temple of Time.

Tony and Steve had passed it before, far too invested in finding out  _ where  _ and  _ who  _ and  _ how  _ to take stock of the building itself. It was in absolute ruins, missing broad patches of its walls and half the roof. Old rotting Guardian carcasses were strewn about, many missing limbs, some capsized, all in disrepair. Despite the mood, as soon as they set foot inside, a soothing sort of calm blanketed their hearts. It was the most at ease they'd felt since awakening in the Resurrection pool.

“This place feels like home,” Tony spoke up, stroking a hand down crumbling stone. “But I know I've never been here.”

“I agree,” Steve sheathed his sword completely. He tilted his head back to admire the ceiling. “It's like… I belong here.”

They walked the grassy floor towards the temple's main fixture. It was a massive stone statue, at least as tall as a house, of a woman. She looked kindly, almost motherly, with her hands folded over chest and a pair of wings at her back. 

“ _ Hylia. _ ”

Tony wasn't sure if he'd spoken or Steve but it didn't matter. That name plucked at his heart like the strings of a harp. He felt chills dance up and down his spine. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Hylia, the mother goddess, protector of mortal life, selector of heroes, light personified. She'd split her soul so long ago into the sister goddesses but it was her legacy that remained intact after eons and eons passed. Despite the crude architecture, her face was warm, full of adoration. She made Tony feel safe.

“What do we do?” Steve barely spoke above a whisper.

_ “We pray. We thank her for her protection and we ask her for guidance. If she answers… Well. It's not up to us.” _

“I think… We pray,” Tony wrinkled his nose. “Or at least say a nice 'thank you’.”

They took to their knees, heads lowered, backs bent. There was no heavenly voice, no righteous light piercing down from the heavens. Instead, a healing warmth overtook their bodies. The aches and sprains, bruises and cuts, every pain from the past few days disappeared. They felt lighter, stronger, full of energy. Tony practically jumped to his feet, punching the air with a brilliant smile.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” He yipped. “I'll absolutely get more of those damned Orbs if it means getting a boost like that now and again!”

“Don't get too used to it,” Steve shook his head but he was beaming. “Who knows when we'll feel this good again.”

After searching the entire temple's floor, Tony and Steve decided upwards was their next option. They worked together, scaling its walls until they reached the roof. There, awaiting in the broken bell tower, was the old man. He watched them with wary silver-green eyes as they approached.

“It took you two long enough,” His usual sneer lacked any real heat, sounding more tired than anything. “I suppose it's time I tell you who I truly am.”

He stood tall, his spine ramrod straight, his lantern clenched firmly between both hands.

“I… Was King Eugene Strange Hyrule. I was… In life, the last ruler of this land.”

Tony coughed into his fist. Steve elbowed him in the ribs. They both winced as a brilliant light overtook the old man. His rustic and humble appearance melted away, revealing a rather regal figure in its stead. The King wore a long cloak, an elegant crown sat on his head and many brass buttons crossed his chest. While he still had the demeanor of an arrogant prick, he at least dressed well.

“The Calamity, as you may or may not remember, was merciless,” Eugene let his eyes flutter shut, inhaling slowly. “It destroyed all that laid in its path 100 tragic years ago, including my own mortal body.”

“That's when we went under… Right?” Steve spoke up.

Eugene nodded.

“As such, seeing as you've both been sleeping for a century, I thought it unwise to assault your delicate memories with all… This,” He gestured to himself. “I've been waiting. But now it's time you both heard what happened.”

Slowly, Tony took to the floor, sitting on his calves with his feet crossed. Steve was a little more apprehensive but he sat too, making sure they were barely a hair's breadth apart.

“The demon king who became what we call the Calamity was born among us in this very kingdom,” Eugene began. “But a corrupted  _ malice _ ate at his heart, transforming him into the very beast that currently lays siege to Hyrule Castle.”

Eugene turned his gaze to Steve, his eyes like narrowed slits.

“The prophecy, as it's been foretold for eons, predicted that the hero of Power would be corrupted as he always was, fated to become the Calamity in due time. Instead, that honor passed to a solitary madman, one who spoke of genocide under the guise of divine intervention. You, Rogers, were surprisingly unaffected by your ancestors’ greed and hatred. Though, in all fairness, time will tell.”

Steve lifted a hand to his chest, fingers clawing at his heart. His breathing was labored, eyes wide with terror. A memory or terrifying introspection, Tony couldn't tell. He simply reached out, gently clasping the knight's forearm. Steve's breathing calmed.

“Another prophecy, one written alongside the Calamity, spoke of a saving grace buried deep within the earth,” Eugene sniffled, unaffected by the display of emotion. “We dug and excavated until we found them; the Divine Beasts. Ancient yet highly advanced, they served as vessels to be commanded by powerful warriors. Hidden with them as well were the Guardians.”

Tony felt his entire body twitch. So many buzz words stirred up fragments of his memory, but none truly stuck. He could only remember dull flashes, like sparks in a dying fire.

“Armed with these relics, we also learned that fate had given us two beacons selected by the goddess. One, a princess bestowed with great magical power, and two--”

Eugene inclined his head to Tony, his gaze downright predatory.

“Her appointed knight, one who would wield the darkness-sealing sword of legend.”

Eugene crossed his arms behind his back, pacing a bit in place. He looked bored in a way, like he was reciting a bedtime story for the thousandth time.

“However, this incarnation of the holy warriors seem to be… Fickle,” He drawled. “I was given an eldest son instead, a prince, and his knight decided he wanted to be a little scientist instead, tinkering in his workshop all damn day, while the man fated to bring all life to an end took his place at the prince's elbow.”

Eugene sighed, rubbing at his temples.

“Anyways. Four warriors from across the land were assembled, tasked with the duty to pilot each Divine Beast. With the prince as their leader, the pilots and his knight were appointed the title of Champion.”

Eugene scoffed, rolling his eyes. He muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

“The band of heroes were on the brink of sealing away Ganos for good when…” Eugene paused. A flicker of pain crossed his face. “Using the unbending  _ malice  _ within him, Ganos planted his influence within every Guardian and Divine Beast, turning them against us. The Champions were slain, as well as countless civilians. The prince's appointed knight and top scientist were gravely wounded defending him.”

Eugene finally looked the pair in the eye, the faintest glimmer of pride shimmering in his gaze.

“In their stead, the prince faced Ganos alone. Stephen… Faced him alone.”

Eugene stepped closer.

“You both stood by his side until the bitter end, lain to rest in the Resurrection Shrine for 100 years until your bodies healed. Now, time is running out. The seal Stephen had placed on Ganos is fading fast. Once it breaks, he'll have full domain and limitless power.”

Eugene clenched both his fists. His image wavered.

“I'm… Powerless now,” He lamented. “Where I failed, you two must succeed.”

Tony and Steve stood, backs straight, heads raised. The suggestion of a smile danced across Eugene's lips. He reached for a bundled mass tucked in the corner, peeling back the tarp. There, in his arms, were two paragliders.

“Take these. You've earned them.”

Once the gift was passed over, Eugene heaved a great sigh. He began to fade, twinkling lights dispersing on the breeze.

“My time here is done,” He beamed, bowing his head. “It's time you both took the reigns.”

With that, he was gone.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. The paraglider was light but felt like a thousand pounds in his arms. He watched, an empty feeling in his gut, as Steve managed to neatly fold the contraption and hook it onto the back of his belt. He wound an arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling him in close.

“You heard His Highness,” Steve smiled. “We've got some serious work to do.”

Tony inhaled slowly. He could see the faintest image of the prince,  _ Stephen,  _ floating at the back of his mind. He held onto it, those piercing silver-green eyes, those gentle shaking hands, that deep kind voice. He released his breath, his jaw set, and holstered his own paraglider. With a confident grin, he took Steve's hand and clasped it firmly.

“Let’s get this shit done.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated, this is a massive project that's spanned an entire YEAR  
> Accompanying art and answered questions and prompts are posted over on tumblr under the same username  
> Come say hi!


End file.
